Too Familiar
by meriyat
Summary: "Do you believe in love at first sight?" Taki's answer to Mitsuha's silly question has lead her thanking her lucky stars that he existed. "What if last year wasn't the first time we met?" Oneshot.


Plot: "Do you believe in love at first sight?" Taki's answer to Mitsuha's silly question has led her thanking her lucky stars that he existed. "What if last year wasn't the first time we met?" Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kimi no Na wa.

* * *

 _I'd begun searching for you  
many lives before you were even born.  
-RADWIMPS_

A loud gasp.

"Ohmygod. You're pregnant!"

" _What?_ No!"

This was not the reaction Mitsuha had hoped for when she showed her childhood best friend the engagement ring on her finger. She was hoping for a squeal, a hug that squeezed the life out of her, or giddy questions about the big day, but not a conclusion that she was expecting.

Most definitely not.

"Then what's the rush?"

Mitsuha bowed her head, cheeks all flushed from embarrassment as curious on-lookers turned to their direction. "Sayaka," she started, almost whispering. "Perhaps try turning the volume down a bit? I'm not a big fan of audiences."

Sayaka glanced around the cozy little café they were in and mumbled a quick apology. She faked a cough and said in a lower voice, "I mean, I know you two had that love at first sight thing going on but-"

"Love at first sight?" This was news to her. She bobbed her head to the side, not understanding what Sayaka had just said. "What are you talking about?"

Her friend took a bite of the slice of cheesecake they both decided to share. When she swallowed she said, "I uhm… I mean, you said so yourself."

"I never once said I fell in love with Taki _the moment I laid my eyes on him_."

"True. But _you did_ dart out of the train, and ran around Tokyo to look for the guy as if your life depended on it." Sayaka pointed her fork at Mitsuha's direction and winked at her. "And he did the same."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Mitsuha mumbled. Why were they even discussing this?

"Oh don't you dare deny it. You told me every single detail of your crazy love story."

Mitsuha looked at everything except the person seated across her, not exactly sure what she was supposed to say in response. She just told her friend she was getting married, but they're talking about love at first sight. She bit the insides of her cheek and sighed. Maybe this would have gone better if Taki came along.

"Also, you did say he was amazing in bed. The best sex of your life-"

"SAYAKA!"

"I just thought that in the heat of the moment, maybe he forgot to put on the rubber, you know. I mean with you two, it's like 24/7 mating seas-"

"SAYAKA!"

"Yes?"

"Need I remind you that we are in a family cafe? Keep it PG."

"I am keeping it PG. If I was being all R-18, I'd say he fuc-"

"SA-"

"-YAKA. Yes, we've established that. And you're Mitsuha. We've been best friends since kindergarten." She extended her hand. "Nice to meet you." A beat later Sayaka's expression changed. "Oh shit. I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have teased you."

Mitsuha nearly jumped out of her seat at the sound of Sayaka's second apology of the night. "What? What's wrong?"

The brunette groaned, covering her face with her free hand. "I thought you were fucking pregnant. Oh God. What was I thinking? No. I wasn't. I wasn't thinking," Sayaka rambled. She reached across the table and squeezed Mitsuha's hand. "That was very shallow and rude of me. I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry."

Oh. She had already forgotten all about that comment. "It's alright."

"It's just that-"

"We've only been together for a couple of months?"

Sayaka nodded. "How long you've dated isn't a factor when it comes to getting married, I know, I know." She lectured herself. "I'm happy for you. I really am. I was caught off guard and uhm…" She sighed. "This isn't working. I still feel horrible."

"How about a redo?" Mitsuha suggested.

" _Yes please._ "

"Will you do the honors?"

Sayaka cleared her throat and with her reporter's voice, that of which Mistuha has often heard when she watches her best friend on the evening local news, she said, "Mitsuha Announces Her Engagement to Her Stupid yet Beautiful and Loving Best Friend. Take two. Action!"

Mistuha closed her eyes and took a deep breath for dramatic effect. She opened her eyes and grinned, a genuine one. "Hey, Sayaka. Guess what?"

* * *

Mitsuha was seated at the bus stop, still trying to digest Sayaka's words. They had just went their separate ways and Mitsuha originally planned on going home to her apartment, but her thoughts were weighing her down. She found herself staring at her right hand, thinking maybe the answer to her problem was written on it.

"What is wrong with me?" she asked to nobody but herself. This shouldn't be worrying her, but there was something in Sayaka's words that made her think.

When she was younger, Mitsuha believed in fairytales, in true love's kiss, and in happily ever afters. They were fun, it made her giddy and excited just thinking about princesses and their perfect lives. But there was one thing she wasn't a fan of, and up to this very day she still wasn't, and that was love at first sight. How was it even possible? How can two people fall in love just by their eyes meeting? With just a snap of a finger, everything falls right into place?

Preposterous.

The whole thing lacked emotion and depth. It wasn't not the kind of story that would shake you down to your very core. Attraction, maybe. Lust, maybe. But love?

No, Mitsuha didn't think so. That wasn't what she felt when she saw him for the first time. It was… something.

 _What is it? What's the word?_

It wouldn't stop nagging her. She couldn't be living the life she didn't want to live, right?

She kept on snapping her fingers, hoping maybe it would come to her.

"This shouldn't be bothering me so much," she mumbled and after a second she groaned. "And I should stop talking to myself."

But she needed to talk to _someone_. Mitsuha took her phone out from her purse and made a call while looking up at the night sky.

He answered on the second ring.

"Hey." The sound of his voice made her breath out a sigh of relief. Taki had a way with doing that. "How'd dinner with Sayaka go?"

"It went well." Sort of. She hoped her voice didn't give away anything. "She was looking for you though."

"Sorry I couldn't be there." Mistuha heard clattering in the background. He was probably making dinner. "The meeting took longer than I expected."

"Ditcher," Mitsuha joked. "Hey, uhm, can I come over?"

He chuckled and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. "Rhetorical question. You should know the answer to that by now, right?"

"Right. Silly me. Sorry."

"Don't be," he said, his tone rather amused. "Love you. I'll see you in a few."

* * *

Taki knew something was wrong the moment she entered his apartment. It only took one look at her. Maybe it was in the way she hadn't said anything yet. Or maybe how she avoided eye contact. Or maybe it was the way she stood. Or maybe there wasn't a reason.

Maybe he just knew.

He walked towards her in determined strides and once he reached her, he laced his fingers with hers and asked, "Want to go up to the roof?"

Mitsuha gave him the tiniest smile and nodded.

* * *

"I've thought of an idea about our rings." Taki said absentmindedly, hands on the railings, feeling the late night summer breeze hit his face. Taki didn't live in the fanciest apartment. The building was pretty old to begin with. It wasn't even the highest one around. But it had the most amazing view of Tokyo. And the city at night was probably one of his favorite things.

"Yeah?" While Taki enjoyed looking at the city and its structures, Mitsuha set her eyes up to the sky. Perhaps, deep down, as much as she loved Tokyo, she truly was a small town girl. The stars weren't as bright here, but she could still see them twinkling at her from far across the galaxy.

He nodded and gave her a sideways glance. "Don't laugh, okay?" Taki didn't wait for her response. "I was thinking we'd have each other's names engraved on the inside. Mine will have your name, and yours will have mine."

She turned to look at him, eyes narrowing.

This couldn't have happened before.

She wasn't given the chance to reply because Taki hurriedly said, "You hate it. You think it's the corniest thing on the planet. Let's cancel the engagement. You probably don't want to get marr-"

She hit his arm playfully while trying to control her laughter, shoulders shaking. "Stop. I like it. It's a good idea."

There was a pause. "Really?" he asked rather reluctantly.

"Yeah." Mistuha nudged his side with her elbow. "It'll come in handy if I forget _my own husband's_ name."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." He took her arm and pulled her closer to him, her back against his chest. Taki snaked his arms around her waist, hugging her, and rested his chin on her shoulder. He planted a soft kiss on her neck and heard her gasp.

Mitsuha placed her hands on top his and mentally told herself to relax. She then found herself asking, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

She had no idea that such a question would have ruined the moment. But it did. This was certain. She could no longer feel the steady rise and fall of Taki's chest behind her. She couldn't feel his breath against her neck. And to put the cherry on top, his arms loosened and inevitably fell to his sides.

But the loss of his touch was only temporary. He took Mitsuha by her shoulders turned her around so they were face to face. His expression was something she'd never seen before.

Taki took her left hand and gently kissed the top of her engagement ring. She watched his every movement, her heart hammering through her ribcage. She couldn't help but feel like a lovesick teenager whenever she was with him. It was insane.

He then held both of her hands and swayed their arms side to side. They looked like they were kids who didn't know how to dance properly.

"What made you ask that question all of a sudden?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, uhm, Sayaka said-"

"Ah, Sayaka," he said as if just the name of her best friend was enough of an answer. "What did the lovely Sayaka say?"

"She thought I was pregnant."

The arm swaying stopped. He let go of her hands.

" _What?_ "

"My reaction exactly." Mitsuha shrugged like it was no big deal even though it has been eating her up since Sayaka said those words.

She felt her walls crumbling. "Then she went about this little spree of how we had this love at first sight thing and she sounded _so sure_ about so it got me thinking if it really did happen, but I know it didn't. I think she thinks we're rushing into this? Initially, I guess. She took her words back and apologized." She couldn't stop herself from talking. She needed to stop. "Don't get me wrong, I love you. And it's honestly scary how much I love you. But we've only been together for a couple of months. And we met, what? Almost a year ago and-"

"Mitsuha."

She stopped talking and turned her attention to him. It was silly and she had no idea why, but every time she heard him say her name it was like she needed to sit down. Something as common as her very own name when uttered by the right person made the butterflies in her stomach go berserk.

"What if last year wasn't the first time we met?"

Mitsuha looked him in the eye, eyebrows raised, the instant his words reached her ears. "What… what do you mean?"

"I don't believe in love at first sight," he answered, clearing his throat. "But I… how do I put this? I felt like I _already knew you_ when I first met you. A sort of recognition," he paused, unsure if he should continue. "I felt like I was searching for something for so long. And when I looked at you, I knew. I knew that I found you." "What's insane is, for a split second, I thought that you found me too. Like we recognized each other."

He'd never told this to her before and wasn't certain how she'd react. She might think he was losing it but this has been nagging him ever since day one and he has managed to not say a word of it to her. But maybe now was the time to let her know, so he took the risk. "I'd like to believe that I knew you from another lifetime or in an alternate universe."

Taki felt her eyes on him which urged him to continue. He gave out a nervous laugh. "Maybe we met in our past lives but things didn't end up the way that they should've so we were given this lifetime, this universe, this chance, to make things right. You're just _too familiar_. I don't know how to put it but being with you almost feels like déjà vu."

He placed a hand on her cheek which she leaned unto. God she was beautiful. He wanted to propose to her all over again.

Mitsuha opened her mouth but no words came. She wasn't even sure what she was supposed to say. He took the words right out of her mouth.

Taki took her right hand and started to trace the lines of her palm with his finger, an act he'd been doing whenever things got a little serious. This was only the third time he'd done it.

"It's in the little things, really." His attention was on the palm of her hand. His voice was low and soothing. "How you tie your hair with that red ribbon of yours, how big your eyes get from excitement at the mention of cafe, or how you leave notes on my phone in the morning. It's as if I already knew you'd do all of those things when you did them for the first time." He finally looked up and met her hazel eyes. "But I actually didn't."

She bit the bottom of her lip. She couldn't believe the words that she was hearing.

"I don't know how or why. It just is." Taki added, "You can tell me I'm crazy now."

Something inside of her clicked. How did she only realize this now? When she saw his sketches, it was like she'd already seen them a lifetime ago. She never got mad when he wrote on her face when she was asleep as a prank. Hell, she even laughed along with him.

Oh God. When he made her guess what his part time job was in high school. She answered, without second doubts, "A waiter. At an Italian restaurant."

She remembered the look on his face when she blurted out those words. Eyes wide, mouth slightly agape. He quickly dismissed whatever thoughts he was having and said, "Are you sure you didn't stalk me before we met?"

She threw a pillow at him, "In your dreams, dork."

Mitsuha returned to her senses. She was about to mention this to him when her eyes caught that Taki wasn't tracing the _lines_ in her palm with his finger anymore. There was limited lighting, but she was certain at how systematic the movements were.

 _And when she mirrored his reaction once they locked eyes when they were on different trains headed the opposite directions._

She couldn't believe that she wasn't the only one who felt that way.

She closed her eyes. He was writing _words_. It took her a couple more seconds before she deciphered what he was writing. She gasped. Had he been doing this after all this time?

She looked at him, every ounce of doubt gone. She was so close to bursting into tears.

Mitsuha wanted to stop time. She wanted the memory of her questioning if it was possible to love another person as much as she loved the man in front of her who was writing _i love you_ on her palm over and over engrained on her mind.

"Taki," she said his name like she was testing the waters, like it was her first time saying it. Calmness engulfed her. She rested her forehead on his chest, feeling at ease.

"Hmm?" he mumbled absentmindedly, still writing with his finger.

This one, to her, felt familiar as well. But she kept that all to herself.

At least for now.

"I love you too."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I've been _dying_ to write this fic ever since I watched Kimi no Na wa. Sweet heavens that movie. I really wanted her to respond to Taki's confession, you know? I also made it a point that they only said the other person's name once. Just for added effect. Lol.

This is simply my take on what might happen after the film ended. They never regained their memories from their switch, but they have this inkling of a feeling that there's _something_. Hehe.

With all the love,  
 _VCL (7/26/17)_

PS: I planned on posting this last Valentine's day but lol life got in the way. Anyways, my writing is still rusty but I'm trying to get back at it. Plus, I haven't written in third person in the longest time and it was both refreshing and a struggle. But I do hope you liked this story!

PPS: Reviews are very much welcome!


End file.
